High Velocity
by Penpal678910
Summary: An outsider running form her past, follow Kate and her super speed as she meets Providence and her life turns upside-down. How can a wild card like her fit in with the rule obsessed bace? Find out! (see profile for OC bio)
1. Weird

**hey everyone! second ****fanfiction so please review.**

** thank you in advance.**

**I don't own Generator Rex and sadly never will**

**but any way on with the story!**

* * *

Hello my name is Kate and right now I am enjoying a nice lunch at this great burger joint in New Jersey. It's a nice brake from my life on the run. And when I say run I mean _run_.

I have super speed so everything about me is fast. My brain, reflexes, metabolism, everything. In my eyes the world moves in slow motion. Or maybe I'm in fast-forward? Any way back to lunch. This is a really good cheeseburger.

Suddenly a loud crash flanked by a lot of screaming and running interrupted my meal. I dodged the debris made by a rampaging mouse EVO.

These things are everywhere and its really getting to me. Maybe I should do something. No, Provence will be here soon. I don't need to get involved. No one has got hurt yet. But, the way I move no one can see me when I do my thing. Go. Stay. Go. Stay.

My inside battle lasted only 0.8 seconds (my powers are a real time saver.) before my mind was made up for me. Rex, providences 'secret' weapon fell out of the sky, stomping mousy into the ground with his robot feet. (Punk busters)

* * *

**No one POV**

"I love my job." Rex said to anyone who was listening

"_Don' get cocky. Finish it."_ Rex rolled his eyes at Six's deadpan over his ear peace, as he generated his smack hands to give mousey a lesson. They were throwing down in a food court almost empty except for a girl. Oddly, she was just sitting there eating a burger, unbothered by the EVO rat so set on ripping everything to shreds.

"Hey, look out!" Rex yelled a warning as a chair was sent flying right toward her.

Except it never hit her, one-second she was there the next she was standing two feet away from where she had been. There was no way anyone could have dodged that so fast.

Unfortunately Rex had no time to ponder this for the EVO was tougher then it looked. Somehow he ended up pinned down with savage jaws trying to eat his face off. Rat-faceies mouth was just inches away.

"Six! I could use a little help here."

"Roger that. ETA two minutes." A stream of drool fell on Rex's forehead. A clear sign of just how much big and ugly wanted to devour him piece by piece. He didn't have two minutes!

A _smack_ followed immediately by the sweet relief of a 500-pound mutant rat being thrown off him.

"You all right?" standing over him was the mystery girl.

Now he got a better look at her. She was small and lean. Short black hair that kind of curled up and looked like it had been through a wind tunnel came past her ears. She had fair skin and bright blue eyes.

He caught himself staring at the same time Kate realized she was studying him.

"Yah oh, hold that thought." The EVO was up and back for round two.

But their wasn't much fight left in it anyone could see that. A quick one, two with his punk busters and it (he/she?) was down for the count. He finished by cueing it. The monstrous creature shrunk down to a common sewer rat and scurried away.

Rex turned to the girl not looking forward to her being scared or shocked or running away in terror. But her expression was…. What is that? Amused? He walked toward her a little uneasy that she wasn't afraid or traumatized for life.

"Hey I'm Rex." Well if she wasn't going to run away he might as well know her name.

"I-" she was cut off by the Keep arriving on seen. When he looked back she was gone. Rex sighed,_ spoke too soon._

"Thanks Six your timing is great." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Back at Providence Rex was debriefing Dr. Holiday about the girl, "I'm telling you one second she was there the next she was not. There's something weird about her, she wasn't even scared of the EVO, but when Six showed up she was gone."

"Hmm, that is a little weird." Holiday agreed going to a computer and pulling up the security footage of Rex's fight.

There was the before fight with everything normal. Then the EVO shows up. Everyone panics and runs away, except one person, a girl. Holiday froze the tape and zoomed in.

"Is this her?" Rex nodded.

They continued watching on the video, debris fly's everywhere. The girl is suddenly a little out of focus. Rex shows up and starts throwing down. A chair is thrown at the girl, it looked like she had teleported out of the line of fire.

"Wait! Play that back in slow motion." Holiday complies and after a little techno mojo, they could clearly see her moving. Even with the tape slowed down to almost a standstill she moved faster then a normal person can run. If you blinked, you'd miss it. They watched the rest.

Rex got pinned down and called for help. Just when the rat was about to take a bite out of Rex, the girl slammed in to him.

The shocking part was she moved over a hundred feet in less then a second.

* * *

Six and White Night watched the highlights. "Find her." Knight ordered, "No arguing. Today she was an innocent bystander tomorrow she might be a threat. Cures contain or kill."

* * *

Okay I admit that it wasn't the smartest move using my powers in broad daylight.

In front of a government agent.

Three times.

But the first time I was on the defense. The second time that Rex guy was in danger and I can't just sit back and watch, I had to react. The third, well Providence was coming, what was I suppose to do? Stay and get questioned, no thanks.

I made a beeline for my nearest hidey-hole. A tree house outfitted with water, food and other supplies.

Now, if Providence got their hands on the security footage I can safely assume they'll be on my trail. I need to move, the first place they will look is where I was seen last then they'll fan out from there. My best bet is to hightail it and lay low for awhile.

Mexico is lovely this time of year and it's only a few states a way. That should only take what? Five, six minutes at top speed. When I get there I need a place to crash, provisions and a day job.

* * *

**well? so far so good yah? let me know what you think and i'll keep posting. I like super speed because it's a really ****in-depth power, imagine being afraid of going so fast everyone else stops and your forced to live all alone. Yah, I have given this a lot of thought **

** see you soon, ****Penpal678910**


	2. Dart

**Second chapter!**

**I still don't own Generator Rex, but I do own Kate.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How long is this going to take." Rex moaned in boredom.

"It depends if she has ever been arrested." Six, always business. They were running the girl's picture through the system.

"And if she hasn't?" Rex questioned.

"Then we widen the search."

* * *

Place to crash. Check. Food and water. Got it covered. As for the day job I'm still working on that. Mexico is gorgeous, the white sand beaches, the ridiculously blue water.

The food! That has to be the best part, real Mexican food.

I was taking a casual stroll through a charming village when a low rumbling precluded a building getting knocked down by this giant cactus man, EVO thing.

Providence agents were thrown to the side like expendable ragdolls. Of course EVO guy starts going on a rampage.

It's like dejavu and just like last time I'm debating to fight or run. In the end I go with a third option, hide and observe.

A man dressed in an all green suit wielding two swords was doing most of the work. He got thrown back but Green somehow stayed on his feet. His face betrayed no emotion and he reminded me of a really well dressed ninja.

Giant EVO was throwing spikes the size of me in defiance. The green ninja expertly dogged with a series of flips and takes cover in an alleyway.

Three stray spikes are headed straight toward some people. My instincts took over. Running along side the projectiles I sped ahead making a sharp turn between spikes and people. This resulted in the spikes getting pulled along in my wake. They lost momentum and I skid to a stop out of sight. Job well done.

I didn't get seen. Providence will handle the EVO, and those people will live to see another sunrise.

"Wahoo!" Rex swoops in via his Boogie Pack.

This should be good; those spikes will hit him if he gets too close.

Incoming!

Rex try's to dodge but gets his wing clipped instead. Called it! I should have bet money on that. It's a good thing the roof broke his fall. And after he skidded off the roof it's a good thing the ground stopped him. I got a good view of Rex's crash and burn from my hiding spot across the street.

I watch the action from a safe(ish) distance. I wonder what it's like to do so much good?

Well, fights over time to run. I turn around to go and I hit something hard and green.

"Providence needs to speak with you." how the heck did that Six guy sneak up on me?

"Sorry I think you've mistaken me for some one who cares." I grinned and started to walk the other way.

Rex blocked the only way to escape without getting, you know, found out. "We just want to ask you a few questions. We're not going to hurt you."

"Do you have a warrant for my arrest or something? Because if not I'll just be going then."

Something pinched my arm. A knockout dart. Uh oh.

Hey wait a minute that Six guy just shot me with a dart! Who does that?

I can feel myself slowing down any second I'll pass out. I dropped to my hands and knees' standing was no longer possible thanks to dizziness. In one last vain attempt for freedom I managed to crawl a few feet before I finely surrendered to the coma like fog and everything went black.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Just something to think about, ever ****since I started to publish stories I realized how important reviews are to a writers self esteem. So when I put it like that don't you want to review?**

**until next time,  
**Penpal678910


	3. Tag

**The ****third chapter! I would like to thank everyone who follow/fav/reviewed. So thank you!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pain. That's all I can feel. Mostly in my head. It feels like a truck, no worse a dart, hit me.

I try to force my eyes open but nothing's working. The drug is still in effect. Correction my ears are working fine, unfortunately.

Someone is yelling at someone else and by the sound of it that someone is not happy with the someone else. "I can't believe you shot her with a dart Six." A very annoyed female voice accused. Good news, I'm starting to get feeling back.

"Orders were to bring her in for questioning. I did." I could almost here Six frowning. By now I can move my fingers and toes.

"Those darts were designed to keep an EVO unconscious for days. She only weighs 90 pounds she'll be out for weeks." Not true, I try again to open my eyes. This time it works and I'm met with a bright light. One of the plus sides of super fast metabolism. One of the down sides is now I'm really, really hungry.

I involutedly moaned and suddenly I was the center of attention of some doctor and Six's interrogation mode.

"What's your name?" apparently Six has never heard of an, "I'm sorry for shooting you."

"My name is a collection of letters arranged in such a way that it forms a word referring to the individual standing in front of you." I shot back, grinning weakly, challenging Six to react.

"That's an odd name." I turned to find Rex and a chimp leaning ageist a wall.

"So why am I here?" I played dumb, "Cause if you just want my name I think kidnapping's a bit extreme. Don't you?"

"You're here for questioning, because of this." Six should check the lost and found for his emotions. (Note: they didn't deny kidnapping.)

He played a video on a big screen. Immediately my grin vanished. The video was of _me _using my powers. It is kind of creepy they have that and edited it to a highlights reel on a loop when you think about it. Focus! Powers, me, video evidence, tests, dissection table. Not good, _so_ not good.

"Care to explain." Knight' face was on a screen that I didn't notice until now.

"Not especially." I am not making this easy on them and I'm not going down without a fight.

Rex stepped forward, "Look you're an EVO. That's fine, just let me cure you." Okay as long as they think I'm an EVO there's know need to panic. Wait if he tries to 'cure' me can he tell the difference?

Rex placed his hand on my forehead and blue lines appeared. "Um, what are you doing?" playing dumb is still the safest move.

"You're not an EVO." Everyone is starring at me. The words 'danger' and 'run' cross my mind. I wonder if I should panic now?

"What are you?" White demanded. What should I do? Come clean and tell them I don't know. Play dumb and hope for the best. Tactical retreat (run away).

"I, um, should probably go now." Lame excuse it is then.

"You're not going anywhere. Restrain her!" White Knight ordered. Six and the three agents complied by pointing swords and guns at me. How do I get myself into these messes?

Instead of being afraid I grinned. "Want to bet? You know about me now. And that means I can fight back!"

I zipped around the room disarming all of them before they could comprehend what happened. I stopped short behind them next to the doorway, arms full of deadly weapons.

"Behind you."

Six jumped in for hand-to-hand combat. "Your good," I mocked dogging every blow, "but I'm faster!" I speed to the other side of the room and stopped beside Rex.

**Rex's POV**

One second she was fighting Six then she was next to me before any of us could blink. She gave me a mocking grin placed her index finger on my chest and said,

"Tag, you're it!" with a laugh she was gone in a small gust of wind.

"Um, what just happened?" I asked confused.

"A problem. Contain or kill." Gee, Knight's talky today.

I made the Rex ride and chased after her. Judging by the mess she went this way. I found her out side the base just standing there like she's debating if she can make it or not to anywhere.

* * *

In fact that was exactly what Kate was doing.

Or more accurately wondering how far before she passes out from lack of food. Not long, she's tired and hungry.

It's too bad the adrenaline rush wore off; she could sure use another one right about now.

A noise made her turn to see Rex coming up fast on his Rex ride.

_Time to go,_ she thought to herself,_ can't get tagged back! _Kate took off running with Rex on her tail.

They were doing like 150mph when Kate started to feel dizzy and drained. She suddenly lost her footing, skidded and tumbled almost 75 feet before coming to a painful stop lying on her back. _Ouch,_ she thought,_ not one of my smoother stops I'll admit._

The girl opened her eyes to find Rex standing over her smirking. Bending down he put a finger on her forehead.

"Tag, you're it."

* * *

**Well how was that? I'm really happy with this story so far but I wasn't to know what you think. Please review:)**


	4. Crazy

**Hello people of the internet! Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I still don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A psychiatrist was in the interrogation room with the girl testing her mental stability. Rex, Holiday, Six, and Bobo were watching in the lab on a TV screen.

"Where are your parents? They must be worried." In half an hour she'd refused to give any real answers.

"A computer once beat me at chess," she mused, "but it was no match for me at kick boxing."

Kate laughed like she was crazy and the therapist got a scared look. He tried one last question,

"Would you consider yourself as sane?" at this Kate jumped on the table on all fours so that her face was an inch away from his. Then she sat back on her heels as if listening to someone talk,

"Well, nine of the ten voices in my head say I'm sane. But the tenth is undecided." She replied with a perfectly serious face.

"I think she's crazy." Rex said disbelievingly as the shrink walked out the door scared for life. As soon as he was gone the crazy faded from Kate's face.

The girl broke into uncontainable laughter. In fact she laughed so hard she fell off the table. Kate stood up and wiped the delusional tears out of her eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" she said, to the voices or the microphones Rex wasn't sure. "Because I know I did."

Another round of laughter,

"Look this is going nowhere fast so why don't we make a deal, I'll give you some straight answers and in return."

Pause for dramatic effect, "please give me food! I haven't eaten since I got shot with a dart. Hello? Is anyone there or am I just talking to myself?"

* * *

Six walked in, set a tray of food in front of Kate and turned to sit down. There was a whoosh, a vibrating noise. Kate looked sadly at the empty tray resisting the urge to lick it clean.

She looked up at Six with wistful eyes. "So what's your first question?"

"What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Do your parents know about your abilities?"

"One tray, one straight answer." The girl, now officially known as Kate, bargained. A cart filled with food trays was brought in. Six handed her a tray, which she polished off as fast as the first one.

"Yah, they know." Her voice held a hint of remorse that was not lost on Six.

"Where are they?" he asked, passing her another tray.

"Don't know."

"What happened to them?"

"Pick another topic." Refusing to eat the food. Touchy subject.

Six raised an eyebrow but respected Kate's wishes, "How did you get your speed?"

"Freak lab accident. One in a million chance. Hurt like heck." Kate was rambling a little. "Then the next morning I woke up and I was like this."

_28 trays later…._

"Last question, will you consent to an examination?"

Here Kate hesitated, she'd had a bad experience with doctors, "by whom?"

"Doctor Holiday."

"Within reason."

* * *

Doctor Holiday checked Kate over listening to her heart, lungs, and doing whatever doctors do when you get a check-up.

The whole time Kate looked very panicked, asking what everything did, if any thing contained sedation, and if anything would hurt.

Holiday realized no matter how confident the teen seemed on the outside; deep down she was just a vulnerable little girl without a home. Holiday wisely stuck to the basics using no needles or scans that could frighten the minor off.

When she was done, Knight's face appeared on screen.

"I'm offering you a job with Providence. Do you want it or the alternative?"

"I'll think about it and get back to you."

"You don't have a choice. You'll never get out of the building."

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong? I'm fueled up and itching to run."

"Wherever you go we'll find you."

"You won't have to. I said I'll think about it. I didn't say no. Goodbye."

And she was gone in a flash. (Or more accurately in a _whoosh _sound and a small gust of wind.)

* * *

**Well how do you like it? **

**Oh and I want to thank anyone who has reviewed/followed/faved so thank you!**


	5. Insight

**Hello readers this chapter is a bit of a filler, but I thought I'd give you an insight into Kate's mind and what she thinks about this.**

**Oh, and I still don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That was the weirdest abduction I've ever been through. I need to clear my head. Montana, wide-open space, rolling hills, and steep trails. Plenty of room to run and a slim chance of any one seeing me. Montana sounds perfect.

I run as fast as I can, the scenery rushing by faster then the normal eye could comprehend. But to me it's like a jog though a park. Sometimes it's almost sad moving so fast, being uncatchable. No madder what I do my brain is accelerated. It's hard watching the seconds go by on a clock, I could be miles away in between ticks, but if I try too focusing I can slow down enough to be….. less fast? Normal, I guess.

What am I going to do?

They want me to join Providence. As if. All they would do is order me around and expect me to be their little errand girl. They would treat me like a toy until I broke then they'd throw me away.

But, Rex doesn't let Knight tell him what to do, maybe I could handle it.

But if I join there's a good chance I might end up as Doctor Holiday's science fair project. Well maybe not Holiday's she seemed decent, nice even, for a doctor.

And Six, it looks like he would follow orders without question, the perfect mindless shoulder.

If I say yes I'll be making a difference in the world, maybe have a purpose.

And maybe I'll be locked up in their underground torture chamber and forced to knit socks for the rest of my life.

Sometimes my brain runs away from me, it happens only when I've spent a lot of time on one train of thought. Like right now.

I finally come to a stop next to a river. It's like a silver blue ribbon set on a green canvas. Peaceful and always moving.

I stare at it for a long time; it's times like this I almost forget how different I am from everyone else.

Almost.

I could run faraway and never look back. Always have. I can't let him find me. But maybe they can protect me from him. I don't know for sure if he is still looking for me. I'm getting off topic.

I sigh and lay on my back to watch the clouds. They're just big white puffy things that float along gently like there are no tiny Nanights infested in everything. Until they turn something EVO, like how they turned that guy into a cactus thing.

I saved those people; if I hadn't helped they would have been shish kebabbed. And Rex, if I had not stepped in he would have been rat food. I made a difference to them, it seemed small then, but now when I think about it, what would have happened if I had just run away?

I'm so tired of being afraid of admitting I have super powers. There, I said it. I have these powers for a reason other wise the pain of getting them was all in vain. What's holding me back the most is the chance I'm taking by trusting Providence. They would have motive and opportunity to experiment on me and/or lock me up.

Eventual they will find me.

"My power can be a curse or a gift it all depends how I use them." I think that is from X-Men.

"With great power comes great responsibly." That's from Spiderman.

Sense when did my life become a cartoon?

Well I'm still not hungry, that's a plus. I'm always hungry, and the fact that I'm still full feels good.

Yep I might join just because of the food. What? It's hard to find a source of eats big enough to keep me full. I only have one life but maybe one is enough.

I suddenly realize how late it is. I must have been out here for hours and I'm still lost.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Poor Kate. Please review so I know someone likes my story. Oh and a big thank you to foxchick1 for reviewing on my chapters!**

**See you next time,  
Penpal678910**


	6. Magic

**Alright then here is the 6th chapter I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Kate ran back to Providence HQ just as the doors were closing. She was just running aimlessly through the maze of hallways so fast no one could see her.

She spied Rex, Six and the monkey looking like they needed to be somewhere, so she stopped and started to trail them keeping out of site but close enough to eavesdrop.

The monkey was just saying, "A lot a headaches around here because of you skipping out. Bring me along next time will you?" Talking monkey? Eh, why not?

At this point Six stopped in front of a door that just screamed 'high security'.

"What you're about to see is disturbing."

"Disturbing? Cool." Rex echoed interested.

Kate's ears perked up. Hey, if you had weird powers wouldn't you be interested in weird stuff too?

The trio entered and Kate zoomed after just as the doors slid shut. She found a hiding spot to observe. The room was big with computer screens all over. About ten Providence agents were working on research stations and in the center of the room was a containment unit with a, well it kind of looked like a...

"No way. Is that a zombie!?" Rex exclaimed.

"He's not a zombie. This poor soul is very much alive, conscience of his actions but unable to control them." Kate didn't see Holiday there.

"Like Bobo in Vegas caching!" the monkey, Bobo smirked.

"Isn't this Providence?" the 'poor soul' yelled, "Make it stop!"

"What's doing that to him?" Rex wondered.

"Until about eight hours ago the EVO on your screen was Peter Meechum. A top research scientist." Knight's face came on a screen.

"We'd hoped he'd be the kind of EVO we could reason with but he's too far gone. Every attempt to get through to him has failed. It could make him a highly unpredictable target." Holiday informed.

"It seems that he has the ability to activate latent nanights. Bending none EVOs to his will." Knight added.

"Like old dancey pance here." Rex joked.

"When the event occurred nanights were imbedded into the molecular structure of almost every living thing on earth. For most people the nanights are perfectly harmless." Holiday stated the obvious.

"Yah, until they turn you into a monster."Rex said under his breath.

"I feel fine really."zombie dude sounded not fine, not fine at all.

"So this guys not an EVO?" Rex questioned.

"Correct. All Meechum can do is use the active nanights to seize control of his victim's muscles."Holiday answered.

"Why he's doing this we have no idea." Knight monologged, "But he seems to be building an army. We've been able to isolate Meechum and his victims to lower Manhattan and have moblelized a massive evacuation, but lost valuable time and energy searching for you. Needless to say if you can not pull this off I'll be forced to cleanse the area."

"Cleanse? What do you mean?" Rex questioned.

"Don't mess this one up hot shot." Knight said.

"Wait what about that running girl? Can't you ask her to help?" Good thinking Rex.

"We would, but we have no way to find her."

"Well you could ask nicely." Kate finely spoke up.

Everyone jumped at her voice, "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Knight yelled.

Kate grinned, "Magic. I understand you need my help with Meechum."

* * *

They all walked in an awkward silence with Kate darting up and down the halls but still keeping close.

As they entered the hanger she came to a stop gazing in awe at the many aircrafts. Rex, Bobo, and Six started to board the Keep but Kate looked unsure,

"Um I think I'll just meet you there."

"What's the matter? Scared of heights?" Rex smirked.

"No! Just uh, scared of falling from heights."

"Get in." Six ordered.

Glaring at Six she reluctantly boarded and took a seat.

"So how do you like Providence so far?" Rex questioned sitting next to her. Noting the death grip she had on the seat.

"Well, as long as we don't fall out of the sky, I think we can get along." Kate replied trying not to rememberh she was on an aircraft with no room to run. _She is _so _scared of heights, _Rex thought in amusement, _This is going to be a fun ride!_

* * *

**Well how was it? Yah I know it's short but the next chapters will be a lot longer.**

**But if you don't review I might not post them. So if you like this story please review.**

**Thank you for reading,  
Panpal678910**


	7. Flying

**Hello people on the inter-conected-nets!**

**Yes I know I ****promised you a long chapter, but I've had an almost fatal case of writers block this month so please bear with me.**

**Any way here is another filler chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I just want to say one thing. That plane ride was the worst experience I have ever experienced in my life.

Getting on board, no problem. But then the entire plane started moving. I honestly thought the stupid thing was falling apart.

But it turns out the platform under the Keep was lowering for take off. But still it was terrifying.

The next 'we're so going to die' moment was when we actually launched it felt like when you pull that knob and release it to start a pin-ball game, the jet was the pin-ball, and I don't even want to think about what the knob thing was.

And finely came the ride, so much turbulence, so much moving, so going to fall out of the sky. I clinched the seat tell my knuckles turned white, I swear my life flashed before my eyes, and I think I screamed at least twice.

"Are you alright?" Rex said trying not to laugh.

"NO! I am NOT all right! I hate flying, I hate heights, and I would rather be dissected then crash in this flying metal death trap!"

"It's not that bad, flying is kind of fun, you just need to relax." He must have felt bad for me.

"Easy for you to say, you can fly."

"Hmmm never thought about that, if we fall I'll catch you." Rex promised me.

"Really?"

"Really."

After that I felt a little better, not enough to get over my fear of falling but still better. My hands loosened so they weren't pale but still holding on tight. To distract myself I struck up a conversation with Rex.

"So how did a teenager become a secret weapon for Providence?"

I listened as he gave me a brief summery of how his powers worked, his bio's flat lines, and his memory problem.

"I wish I could forget. I got my powers in a lab experiment, there was so much pain." I remembered when he paused.

"Was it worth it?"

"Well I don't know my metabolism is faster, so I need to eat a lot more then normal. And my brain works faster so some people think I'm crazy. And I have to remind my self to slow down most of the time. But other then that I'm still not sure." I confessed.

"Hey if you two are done, check out this view." Bobo spoke up.

And of coarse like an idiot I looked out the window. IT WAS SO FLIPING HIGH! And suddenly the room was spinning, or more then it really was, and my knees were buckling, and my whole body was shaking.

I felt my face pale a few shades, as I leaned my back ageist the wall and slid down to the floor.

It wasn't really the heights or the plane that scared me, it was if something went wrong I'm stuck there with no where to run. No way out.

On my hands and knees, I meekly crawled back to my seat and resumed my death grip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rex and Bobo fist bump.

_T__his is going to be a long ride._

* * *

**So?**

**Um, I want to thank the two people who've reviewed. But I _have_ considered scraping the whole story if more people don't review.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Penpal678910**


	8. Not Zombies

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is the 8th chapter in my story. **

**I have about 5 one-shots to mix in with the plot and one more chapter relevant to the story almost done.**

**But back to the present, on with the story!**

* * *

"We're here." Six said, still as emotionless as ever.

As soon as the doors opened enough, Kate was on the pavement making street-angels saying, "Oh sweet solid ground, never again will I take you for granted!"

The others stepped off the plane, into the eerie New York streets. The doors slid shut behind them and the way out flew away.

"Ah, the big apple. And speaking of smells, cleanse the area?" Rex went of a mini rant about how Knights lost it and he can't just cleanse a city, what ever that means.

"Do your job and you won't have to worry." Was Six's only answer.

"Cure, contain or kill. At least you keep it simple."

"Wait! Those are the options? What idiot came up with that policy?" they all looked Kate's way at her outburst. "Knight." Rex answered.

"That expiations so much." She shook her head in disapproval.

They walked through the uninhabited city looking for a sign, of anything. The only reason Kate had resisted the instinct to run, was the fear of getting eaten alive in an empty New York City.

_Maybe there're gone, _she thought, _maybe they all… Oh, never mind._ As they rounded a street corner the foursome almost ran into a pod of 'not zombies'. _That is SO creepy._

"They sure look like zombies," Rex said as they assumed attack positions, "check it out! They even have that fresh from the brain buffet living dead walk."

Kate didn't know wither to grin at Rex's wisecrack, or run away in terror as the 'not zombies' moved around a snot green, brain, spider thing with _extremely_ large teeth.

"I feel sorry for whoever they were." Bobo remarked.

The snot green, brain, spider thing with large teeth, or Meechum, noticed the four just then and extended an arm. Apparently that was a signal to attack, because the 'not zombies' _slowly _turned walking in a horror move-like style to eat their brains. Or something like that.

"And you're positive they don't want to eat us." Rex asked.

Six charged in, delivering solid punches and kicks effectively taking down five just like that, "Take him off the board Rex." He ordered, "Fast."

Kate joined the fight, even though every fiber in her being screamed to run the other way.

She rammed into the 'not zombies' like a pinball at breakneck pace, bouncing off one after the other knocking everything she hit to the ground. _This is kind of fun,_ She thought as she skidded to a stop,_ definitely exciting. _

Kate looked just in time to see Rex punch Meechum with his smack hands and try to cure him.

Seven 'not zombies' surrounded Kate; in a jiffy she was racing around them in a tight circle, creating a vortex the sucked away the air, making all of them pass out.

"I can't! He's not letting me cure him!" She heard Rex exclaim.

A _smack_ made her turn to see Rex eat pavement. _Ouch,_ she winced zooming over to him. He skidded to a stop by her feet, "you will join us!" Meechum proclaimed.

Rex sat up his right hand still in smack forum, but the top of his fist growing like mold was the 'not zombie' virus, "Well that can't be good." Kate quipped wide-eyed.

"You might want to get that hand looked at chief." Bobo said in his deep gravely voice.

Rex's own hand turned on him trying to take a chunk out of him, "I can't control my hand!" He yelled getting pulled along as it tried to squish Kate next. She dodged with her speed. Somehow cars got totaled, street got torn up, and a fire hydrant exploded.

Bobo and Kate narrowly missed the spray, "I'm not sure wither to run or take a picture." She nervously quipped as Bobo yelled, "hey watch it with the sewer water. The vest is dry-cleaning only."

"It's not me!" he yelled freaked out.

As much as Kate wanted to try to help more 'not zombie' were falling out of the woodwork. She rounded up at many as she could, going fast so she was just a blur. The grope was too big to use the vortex move, but she found some long cable and wrapped them up complete with a bow.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Rex struggle with his handy problem. Suddenly the speedster herd Holiday's voice in her head, "Rex you've been infected."

"No, freaking, duh!" "If you don't cut yourself off from Meechum's influence your whole body will turn."

By now Kate realized she wasn't really going insane, it was just the intercom ear peace thingy they'd given her.

"Great, it's always something!" Rex's voice yelled in her ear.

"Six, Kate, Meechum infected Rex through physical contact. What ever you do, don't let him touch you."

"Noted."

"Roger will co."

Kate saw Six flip his swords out of his sleeve. Kind of cool, she had to admit. With ninja fast reflexes he 'sixed' his way to Meechum. His lackey things just keep coming. Six did something with his swords making them into a magnet by putting them together. Pulling some mettle carnage over Meechum he powered down his magna blades crushing the EVO with random peaces of mettle.

Kate was busy with her own problems. As she watched Rex struggle with his hand, and Six kick butt, a 'not zombie' somehow snuck up behind her and started squeezing the air out of her. Kate released the control she worked so hard to maintain and started to vibrate uncontrollably.

Finely the thing let go in pain as its flesh started sear. Kate fell to the ground, the world around her almost at a stand still. She took a deep breath forcing herself to slow down, the friction burns already healing thanks to her fast metabolism.

There was Rex still out of control swatting Six away like a fly. Ouch. Rex made a hit at Bobo, and then tried to grinded Kate into the ground. "Sorry!" he exclaimed each time.

As if that weren't enough, then Meechum made the poor teen help him out of Six's mettle mousetrap.

That over sized brain had complete control over Rex and he knew it. His green lips twisted into a wicked Cheshire cat smile that made Kate shudder, and she desperately hoped Knight wasn't confirming bleach protocol right now.

* * *

**Well? It's over 1,000 words long so I think I did a good job.**

**I want to thank the the three people who reviewed, it helps so much. And I think i'll be able to update with in the next ****month, unless you are ok with seeing a one-shot in the mix. let me know if you want to see what happens next in the story line or if a one-shot is ok.**

**until then,  
Penpal678910**


	9. Stall?

**Hey my dear readers! First off I am SO sorry for taking so long, I've had a ****terrible case of writers block and i've been REALY busy, but now that all my friends are back in school I have more time (remember I'm homeschooled) to write.**

**I don't own anything that has to do with the rights to Generator Rex.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Greetings little audience in my head that I made up so I could have some one my speed to talk to!

So here's a recap, Six and Bobo are handling a few of Meechum's minions, but they can only handle so many so fast. And that left the bulk of it to yours truly. Even though I'm tired and hungry I'm said I'd help.

So I made myself helpful by rounding up a large part of the 'not zombies' and herding them in to buildings, sucking the air out of them, or tying them up, as the opportunity presented itself.

After a wile my luck ran out (small pun intended). In a moment, (or more like a nanosecond) of not paying attention where I was going, I tripped through the water from Rex's fire hydrant mishap and found myself hydroplaning face first into a very hard brick wall.

As I lay there unmoving I noticed two things;(1) that I was almost out of energy, and (2)my body was starting to heal itself. I could tell because the familiar inching sensation of my metabolism working at accelerated speeds took over where I'd hit the wall.

Stupid walls, they're so limiting. I mean how much better would the world be if it was just one continuities flat space with nothing to run into? I guess there wouldn't be any privacy, and nowhere for people to live. No buildings like hotels, laundry places, what were we talking about?

"_Six, Rex did it! But his nanights have flat-lined."_ Oh yah, Meechum.

"Got it."

I mentally congratulated Rex as Six jumped in right before Meechum could infect the teen again. He landed a solid hit with out making physical contact, impressive I admit, but we all have to remember Six was just a mindless solder and I don't think too highly of him.

Slowly Rex stood and said something to Six. I got up leaning on the wall for support and sped to the duo in a blur stopping next to Rex.

Meechum started speaking in a robot like voice, "Why do you interfere? We must obey, he has her!"

His voice sent chills up my spine, but his tone was worried like his life hung in the balance. No not his life, someone else, a girl. His wife or his daughter maybe?

"Meechum?" I turned to Rex wondering if he had come to the same conclusion.

"He has her," the green EVO said a little sadly turning away to make a getaway. Six charged after his target with me and Rex close on his heels.

"_Stadice report now."_ Knight's voice came through the earpiece with a sense of bored urgency (if that makes any sense).

"The target is on the run." Six informed.

"_You mean you lost him!"_

"We're in pursuit." The green ninja hung up.

"Wait! Did you hear what Meechum said? I think we're missing something." Rex said.

Six paused momentarily maybe I misjudged him, "We have are orders. Let's go." Or maybe not.

"What do you say let's blow this party and grab a pizza instead?" Bobo suggested.

Now there is a good idea. As a matter of fact that's the best idea I've heard all day, "What kind of pizza?"I asked eagerly.

Rex put his hands on my shoulders, "Hmmm tempting. We have are orders." He sighed, gently pushing me in the direction that Six went.

"But think about it,_ Pizza_. Now doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" I tried to convince him.

"Sorry Kate, no ditching." He shrugged.

The three of us took off at a run. Well Rex and Bobo ran, I kept pace with them not wanting to be alone in the big city, especially when that city is infested with 'not zombies'.

We ran past stores, buildings, and a Chinese restaurant. Food. I am so hungry it's almost painful; you know what, I bet they won't even notice I'm gone.

I stopped short at the Chinese place, darted inside and immediately started to consume triple my body mass and then some in anything I could find in the whole place.

Don't give me that look, I'm sure it's still good and I don't really care anyway, I'm hungry. Five seconds later a mountain of empty containers littered the floor, and with my stomach temporality satisfied (for now) I ran back to Rex and Bobo.

And I was right they didn't even know I was gone.

We saw Six disappear down an empty staircase of a subway station and we stopped next to the stairway as Rex generated a smack hand, turning it into a drill and started tunneling into the street.

Well that was completely unnecessary; it did make cool entrance though_. _

"Sorry couldn't find the stairs." He exclaimed as he broke through the pavement and landed right on Meechum, who from the looks of it was about to infect Six.

Rex cocked a smack hand at the case of all this trouble, when Meechum's green EVO virus started to bubble.

"Aw now I made you mad." Rex said in a mocking tone.

Next to Bobo on the surface I looked down through the gapping hole. Meechum's mouth opened, reveling a human head that spoke to Rex.

From here I saw the fear and pleading in his eyes, it made me realize the thing we are fighting was a person, or started out as one, not a monster. Rex dropped his fist, he saw it too, that this thing was human.

"Take him out!" Six ordered

"Punch him hard!" Bobo yelled on my right.

"I think I got him! Let me cure you."

"NO this is the only way." He yelled tossing Rex into a brick wall. Man do brick walls hate super powered teenagers or is it just me?

"Why does no one ever listen to the monkey?" Bobo groaned as he jumped into the fast brewing fight. He did this tuck and roll thing under Meechum, pulling out his red gun blaster things as he went.

"Say bye-bye." He taunted aiming one at Meechum, who kicked the chimp into; you guessed it, a brick wall.

They're everywhere, it's a conspiracy.

I'm taking that as an invitation to join the action. I raced down the steps and rammed into five 'not zombies' one right after the other. I don't know what it is about fighting with super speed, but what a rush!

"NO!"

I glanced his way at Rex's voice, Bobo was covered in the 'not zombie' virus. This is so not good!

"Aww, he just zombied my side-kick."

So after he gets infected, the chimp starts shooting at us! I mean who dose that; well I guess he is under a giant EVO's control, never mind.

Rex put up his smack hand to block the shots rickashaying them into the tunnels. Rock fell all around, I easily dodged as Rex grabbed Six generated his Boogie pack and retreated with me following on the ground.

They flew and I ran through the streets, past buildings, houses, as fast as we could. I have no idea where we're going, but were ever it is I really hope they have food.

We came to a bridge, Rex going as the crow flies went right over to the other side. But me on the other hand, I had to go across the bridge, which involved running past Meechum and his 'not zombies'.

_Okay back up. How in the heck did they get here before us? I mean that doesn't even make any since! _

So anyway I had to run all the way over the bridge, past 'not zombies' and Meechum, who for some unknown reason I have developed a strong disliking too.

Note: the sarcasm.

On the other side (of the bridge, not _the_ other side) a company of Providence agents waited to intercept the target. Assuming I was a threat, they cocked their guns. Really, really big painful looking guns, and aimed them at me.

"Wait! I'm with you. Hold your fire! Don't shoot!" I yelled, hoping they can hear me from here. If I end up shot to death, somehow I'm going to give some one an ear full!

Rex landed as I stopped short behind him, or tried to I kind of skidded a little and ended up in a heap. Smooth right?

"You okay Graceless?" Rex asked offering me his hand. To my extreme annoyance he despite the dire situation he was smirking.

"Yah." Wait Graceless? I'm not that clumsy, I've only run into like four things in.. never mind.

"Six, is the bleach protocol what I think it is?" Rex turned to Six.

Oh I hope not, that would be completely destructive and irresponsible.

Aww man they are going to Bleach New York City.

"Cure, contain, or kill, their wiping out everything." The green ninja confirmed, "We need to fall back."

This night sucks. And that's all I'm going to say, until I say something else. Like that last sentence, or this one.

"That's a _big_ negative." Rex generated his Boogie pack again, but this time he shot wrecking ball things from the ends and dug into the pavement. I think he's trying to make a block so Meechum and his goons can't get past.

"This is just not working!" Well he only tried once, but it's the thought that counts,

"Knight, I think a part of Meechum wants help." He said through the com, "I can reach him, I just need something on him."

_"You've seen all the prudent data, fall back."_ The White Knight ordered.

"No! Something about the actual person, about him! Ugg, forget this!" The frustrated teen flew off.

I tried him over the coms, "Hey metal head, what happened to no ditching?"

_"I've got an idea. Just stall as long as you can!"_

"It better be a good plan." I hung up and grinned, "Stall? If you insist."

* * *

**So what will Kate do to stall? Tune in next time to find out! But I'd really love suggestions.**

**I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Oh speaking of, I got an interesting review on one of my other ****stories and at the end it goes something like I should not beg for reviews and should write to write, not for reviews. And I just want to say this thing I came up with,**

**"we write to write, but we post for reviews." and that is why I think fanfiction is so popular.**

**Well It's 12:40 and I'm going to bed, good night, morning, or afternoon.**

**Happy trails,  
Penpal678910**


	10. Bleach Bomb

**Hey every one sorry for being so lazy, but I've been so uninspired, until today, for some reason. So here is the tenth chapter, WOW 10 chapters already. And over 1,000 views, how cool is that!**

**boring disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Generator Rex.**

**And now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

**Wait! Just one more thing I promise, there are a few TV/movie refernces in this chapter see if you can find them all.**

* * *

My to do list,

(1)Keep Meechum and his 'not zombies' back.

(2)Stop the Providence agents from shooting people.

(3)Stall the bomb so no one gets bleached, (what ever that means).

(4)Don't die.

It's simple, sweet, and to the point. It's also going to be a pain in the butt to finish. Why did I even go back to the organization that hunted me down? I must be losing it. And now I'm supposed to stall.

Stall, that's such a strange word, did you know if you look it up on the inter-connected-nets or the internet as most people call it, you get a bunch of information on how to muck out horse stalls. On second thought I think I'll be just fine.

I doubled back to the rear of the 'not zombies' sweeping away groups of ten to fifteen in a bunch of mini tornados. Making them dizzy and disoriented to by some time. But at least I'm not completely alone.

Providence agents shoot (useless) smoke bombs at the 'not zombies' as a first defense trying to slow them down.

And in my opinion there's a lot more…..humane, ways to deal with this then bleaching. If I were in charge I'd blow the bridge, before the not zombie virus spread, to contain the problem. But no, Knight just has to bleach New York, because nukes always work!

Next they used nets, this had a slightly better affect, but ultimately ineffective. The two sides clashed, 'not zombies' banded together in gropes of three or four, lifting the poor agents off the ground and tossing them off the bridge, into the water, it would have been funny!... if you know.

"Fall back! Fall back!" a male voice yelled.

As soon as I stopped tornadoing, all the spinning hit me hard. I had to sink to my knees holding my head as I swayed in a circle until the ground stayed put. I fell back, or advanced forward depending on how you look at it, to help with the retreat.

Things rushed past me faster them a normal person could comprehend, an army of 'not zombies', fleeing Providence agents, activated Bleach Bomb, Providence tanks….. Whoa back up! I back petteled to see the Bleach Bomb just sitting there waiting to be set off.

So I started pushing random buttons trying to shut it down. "Come on you stupid machine, turn off!" I yelled giving it a frusterated kick. The top expanded blowing steam, the screen gave random beeps, and the clock started to count down from 3:00. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, just shut down. Please?"

This is what my life has come too, arguing with a bomb.

"_If you hear my voice, you are in the kill zone. All personal have three minutes to fall back too safety positions, the area is being bleached."_ Knight's lovely voice blared through a loud speaker on the Bleach Bomb.

The bridge started to quake like someone punched it, and there in the middle of the 'not zombies' was Rex with both Smack Hands out. His punch had caused a ripple effect, making the entire middle part of the bridge shake, and I, like almost everyone else, ended up on my butt.

I got up and zoomed over to the EVO teen, "Well the 'not zombies' are falling out of the wood work and almost to the other side, the Bleach Bomb has been activated and we have about two minutes until BOOM, and Providence is retreating. How've you been?" I cocked my head to the side grinning cheekily.

"Knight, you can't! All these people!" he spoke through the earpiece.

"_Are an exeptible loss, to save millonins more. You've had your shot and you failed, fall back."_

"I've been better." Rex answered my question.

But then about six 'not zombies' tried to off us I stayed five steps ahead of them but they started to gang up of Rex. He pushed them back easily and we got in fighting positions to hold off the large crowed that I'm still not convinced they don't want to eat are brains. We both jumped at a hand on are shoulders; I whipped around to find Six looking robotic as ever.

"Rex, Kate we have are orders we have to fall back_ now_." I wanted to punch him so bad, how could he even think we'd leave after everything that's happened tonight.

"Or what? These are people! You keep telling me that we're at war but what are we fighting for?" Rex practically shouted at him.

"We're not leaving, so either give us a hand or get out of are way." I added in my two cense, folding my arms and Rex nodded in agreement.

"Orders aren't orders Six," Rex continued, both of us turning to look at the 'not zombies', "these are people they have families…" Rex stopped when we heard footsteps running away. Six was hurrying in the direction Providence went.

"Unbelievable." Rex muttered under his breath.

"Well," I started grinning, "looks like we have work to do."

I took a quick peek at the bomb, 1:46, and then zoomed back to Rex.

"Okay Metal Head I'm opened to a plan, or even just a vague idea."

"Well, I've got half a plan." And before I could ask him what it was, he jumped off the bridge. His smack hands grabbed under the bridge as eh started swinging like a kid on monkey bars.

"_So Rex how was New York" _he ranted to himself, I don't think he realized his COM was on, "_Aw great, saw some sights, had some fights, tried to reason with a giant brain dude…"_

He drilled up through the street, on the other side of the crowed.

"_Noah, tell me something good." _ I heard Rex's voice again.

"_Good how?" _a new voice answered back,_ "It's just an apartment, it looks like the discount furniher catalog threw up in a cardboard box! What am I looking for?"_

"_Something personal, impotent. Anything!"_ Rex said frustrated.

"Try photo albums, family record books, or the refrigerator!"

"_The refrigerator? Rex who is that?"_

"I'm Kate. And people always stick important things on the fridge."

"_Thanks for the tip Kate."_

And so for the umpteenth time in who knows how long, I am once again rounding up 'not zombies'. How many more can there possibly be anyway?

"_I think I found something! It's about a little girl named Sarah."_ Noah's voice sounded in my ear.

"_Got it." _Rex answered, shutting off his earpiece.

And again my luck ran out, I was grabbed by four 'not zombies' each one holding an arm or a leg. They marched me over to Rex and Meechum, who was giving a speech.

"Who commands it?," Rex asked him, "Who's he? Don't you get it their gonna nuke the bridge, where's the win in that?" Meechum growled looking at Six standing next to the Bleach Bomb, which had less then a minute left.

"We can help you but you have to let us." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"You don't understand, I have no choice, he commands it, or else."

"Or else what? Who is he?" Rex shouted.

Meechum turned to us, and leaned in until he was only a foot away, "Van Clisse." He said grimly, like that would explain everything. He reached his hand towered Rex. Not again!

He placed his hand on Rex's chest, green 'not zombie' virus spread across his torso, I struggled agents my captors but I'm too tired do anything damaging.

"Who's he?," Rex's voice sounded like he was in pain, "And who is Sarah?"

That got Meechum's attention, he back stepped like he'd been stuck

"Is she who you needed to protect?"

Meechum's giant brain mouth opened reveling his normal human head. That gets creepier every time I see it.

"S..S..Sarah?" His voice sounded normal, he stumbled back even more looking very conflicted. Then his voce went back to the scary take over the world robot mode.

"I have no choice, this is the only way, they took her and I must obey!" Any one else think of Dr. Seuss there? Just me? Okay.

The 'not zombies' let go of Rex and me, not to gently I might add.

"Obeying orders is way over rated, trust me." Rex told him.

"Take it from the experts." I added.

"I can help you, but not if we're dead. You need to chill out now." Rex continued.

"Why…why would you help someone like me?" Meechum's human head asked.

"Because a person is a person, no matter how screwed up they are." How about that, Dr. Seuss any one?

We've only got about 25 seconds, rap it up Rex!

"Help me." Meechum begged, as the 'not zombie' virus disappeared from Rex's shirt.

"Doc, I'm shutting him down." He spoke through the comlink.

He jumped up touching Meechum under where I assume his chin would be, and started to cure him. He did a sloppy back flip, as Meechum stumbled back the other way. His EVO parts started to crumble away immediately taking the imaginary 1st place for grossest thing I've seen all day.

The 'not zombies' fell like dominos, as Rex caught the now normal looking Peter Meechum.

"Gross." Rex made a face.

Suddenly I remembered something very impotent, "_THE BOMB!"_ I zoomed to the still counting down Bleach Bomb, with Rex on my heals.

0:05

I pushed past Six and tried to deactivate it. Okay, really I just pushed every single button as fast as I could, trying to over load it.

0:03

Rex ran up behind me, flipped a lever, making the timer shut off at 0:01. The screen flashed from _ARMED_ to_ DISARMED_, and I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. The bomb slowly stopped humming, as both Rex and I glared at Six.

With out a word, or even an, 'I told you so' Rex walked away, with me following.

"That right, who's the hot shot." I spoke too soon, but it's okay. We high fived, and I'm just now realizing we saved New York!

* * *

_Twenty minutes, a raid on a near by pizza place, and a massive Providence cleanup later…_

* * *

Transports had come to clean up the mess, and agents were herding the dezombifide people back to their homes.

Rex and I sat on the bridge with are feet hanging over the edge, watching the sunrise, finishing off my twelfth box of pizza, as Rex worked of his half a box.

Bobo jumped up on the railing on the other side of Rex and grabbed a slice of cold pizza.

"Hey buddy, sorry for kicking your butt today." Rex apologized.

"Are you okay?" I asked with my mouth full of cheese, tomato sauce, and bread.

"Yah I'm alright. And it's okay, I spit in your oatmeal last week." He replied, as I giggled.

"What's happening to big head?" Bobo gestured to Meechum being escorted on to a transport.

"He's off to see Doc Holiday for a full exam, lucky." Rex finished under his breath.

I started laughing harder, "Oh she's so out of your league it's almost sad."

"_Rex, Katelyn, if you two _ever _disobey an order again..."_ We took are earpieces out before Knight could finish. He is such a downer.

"Yah, I'd love to chat, but I've got to find some one." Rex said flicking his earpiece into the water. "Adios."

He swung onto the street, "later monkey," he looked at me, "You want to tag along?"

"I'll catch up." I turned back to my earpiece, and I swear I can still hear Knight ranting.

"Come on Knight, we both know this isn't the last time we're going to disobey orders, might as well get use to it."

I tossed the earpiece of the bridge, and walked over to Bobo and Six who were watching Rex ride away.

"What cha got in your hand green man?" Bobo asked Six. He was holding some sort of circuit board looking thing. He brought it up to his chest,

"The launch key?" Bobo asked shocked. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and I could feel what little respect I hadt for Six grow as he broke it in half.

"You mean bomb wasn't gonna go boom-boom?" Bobo continued.

"You two were right, sometimes orders aren't orders." Six said looking at me. I gave him a smile, not a smirk or a grin, but a real smile.

"Hey, can I have that?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, "souvenir."

He handed over the launch key; I gave them a mock salute, "check ya later!"

I said before zooming away to find Rex.

* * *

**And that ladies and gents is the tenth chapter. there's only one more for this episode and I don't know about you but I can't wait four Covo Luna.**

**Until next time,  
Penpal78910**


End file.
